


做我的猫

by Louissss



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissss/pseuds/Louissss





	做我的猫

＊ABO Alpha嘎嘎和Omega大龙 OOC预警！  
＊又一次深夜激情短打 后续总是在心里 请让我也泳有评论吧！  
＊“做我的猫。”

 

一开始郑云龙没想来找阿云嘎的。

他喝醉了。但他其实没醉。郑云龙才喝了几杯，却觉得脑袋晕晕的。他举起手招来服务员买单，摇摇晃晃地站起身想回房间躺着，然后晕晕乎乎地不知道怎么就在电梯里了。他皱着眉靠在墙上，冷冰冰的金属让他感觉很舒服，他不自觉将脸贴在墙上。电梯里好像有一股很淡的味道，郑云龙吸了吸鼻子，他感觉有点不对，但是只闻到酒的味道。

“叮咚！”

三楼到了。

郑云龙又迷糊着走出电梯，他在一个房间门口停下来。305……他使劲眨了眨眼，在口袋里掏来掏去找门卡，然后把卡按在门锁上。他扭了扭把手，门没有动。

怎么回事？郑云龙不知道自己已经撅起了嘴。他很不高兴地又扭了扭把手，纹丝不动。

郑云龙不知道怎么回事，这门为什么不开？他突然感觉莫名的疲惫，好像一点力气都没有了。他忍不住靠在墙边坐了下来，不知道怎么将自己一大个子缩成了一小团。

好困，好累……他想，然后他闭上了双眼。

郑云龙睁开眼睛的时候还有点恍惚，他浑身滚烫，看着米色的天花板，不知道自己在哪。然后他扭过头去，看见阿云嘎正坐在床边的椅子上看着他，他们的视线猝不及防交汇了。

郑云龙吓了一跳，情不自禁骂了一句，手忍不住抓紧被子。“你在这干什么？”他开口，为自己嘶哑的嗓音皱了下眉。

“大龙，不要骂人。”阿云嘎起身倒了杯水递给他，却没有回答他，“慢点喝。”

热的。郑云龙眨眨眼，听话地小口小口吞咽着，等他喝完这杯水，阿云嘎又自觉地接过空杯子放在了床头柜上。郑云龙看着他，满头问号几乎都要具象化。他刚想开口，就一下子被整个人压住了。

阿云嘎压在了他身上。郑云龙不舒服地动了动，“你干嘛？自己多重没点数吗？”他想挣开阿云嘎，但阿云嘎牢牢抱住了他，薄被隔在他俩之间，头埋进他的颈窝里不说话。

郑云龙顾不得难受了，“嘎子？你怎么了？”他轻轻拍着阿云嘎的背，手慢慢地从脖子摸到背心又重新从上到来一遍，“怎么不说话？”  
阿云嘎还是没动，郑云龙也不说话了，他继续轻柔地拍打阿云嘎的背，像妈妈安慰小孩一样。他一边摸一边恍惚地想着到底发生了什么事，只是热气一股股上涌让他心烦意乱，他的思绪也很快被打断。“大龙……”阿云嘎喊他，声音闷闷地藏着。

“我在呢。”

郑云龙回答。

阿云嘎听着他低哑的声音，隐藏不住的轻柔的语调，和底下的小泡泡咕噜噜冒着的声音。我想亲他，阿云嘎想，于是他抬起头来轻轻地含住郑云龙的喉结，他用舌头舔了舔，咸的。

阿云嘎细细地亲 吻着郑云龙的脖颈，沿着修长的线条顺着细腻的皮肤吻上去。他在郑云龙淡色的唇边停下，“我想亲你，大龙？”他贴着郑云龙的唇边说话，含含糊糊，亲昵地磨蹭着。

“好……”郑云龙动了动嘴，一下碰到了阿云嘎的嘴唇，于是他微微侧过脸将嘴唇贴上阿云嘎的，单纯的触碰过后郑云龙微微伸出舌尖，小小地舔舐着阿云嘎的唇瓣。

什么味道？没有味道。甜的。

什么是甜的？

阿云嘎的嘴唇是甜的。

阿云嘎小小地张开口，他将郑云龙的舌尖引进来，两个人的舌头一起开心地跳了个舞。然后阿云嘎又来到郑云龙的口中，他的舌尖触碰磨蹭郑云龙滚烫的黏膜和略显粗糙的舌面。他吻得很深，郑云龙忍不住发出细小的猫一样的呜咽，眼里蒙上更浓一层水汽，唾液沿着脸颊滑落下来。阿云嘎含住他的舌尖轻轻一吮。甜的，大龙是甜的，阿云嘎想。

气泡越冒越大了，发出咕咚咕咚的声音。

什么气泡呀？

阿云嘎退开时郑云龙终于能大口喘气了，十七拍长音和这个比哪个更累？他喘着气问阿云嘎，水雾蒙蒙，面上染上红意，从脸颊蔓延开来。阿云嘎呵呵笑，“我的大龙，你怎么这么可爱呢。”他笑眯眯俯下身，又贴着郑云龙被吻得红艳的嘴唇，“我们下次再试试呗，好不好呀？”

“好你个头。”郑云龙翻了个白眼，“起来——我热死了。”他满身大汗，“这什么鬼天气怎么这么热，这才三月。”他烦闷地解开身上凌乱衣服的扣子，无力地扯了扯领口，轻易露出一大片白皙的锁骨和胸口，在昏暗的灯光下微微闪着光，淡色的痕迹若隐若现。

阿云嘎叹了口气，他爱怜地拨开郑云龙散在眼前的发丝，手指顺着脸庞滑下去落在耳垂上。他小力地捏了捏，然后不住地摩挲着。

“笨宝贝，你发情期快到了你不知道吗？”


End file.
